1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedaling exerciser (hereinafter referred to as "exerciser"), and more specifically, to an optical data card for an exerciser which can be easily used for exercising by pedaling, used in a field of equipments for improving physical strength of users.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various exercisers for home use and for business use as equipments for promoting health has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-8267 discloses an example of such prior art, showing an exerciser including a mechanical structure portion including a frame, a rotary portion including pedals, a brake portion of eddy current system, a control system including a sensor, and a control panel including a display window.
However, in the invention disclosed in the above mentioned patent publication, when the exerciser is used, an user must input target exercise data, and the control system in the exerciser controls load on the brake portion based on the data every time the exerciser is used. Therefore, the user must input his own individual data through the control panel every time he uses the exerciser, which data input was troublesome.
In view of the foregoing, the applicant of the present application has proposed an exerciser in U.S. Ser. No. 773306.
According to the exerciser, individual data such as age, physical strength and the like of the user are stored in advance in the exerciser, and at the time of use, an individual identifying code for identifying the user is input. Then, the individual data corresponding to the identifying code is read, and based on the data and pulse data detected during use, the magnitude of load is controlled. Therefore, different from the exerciser disclosed in the above mentioned patent publication, it is not necessary to input individual data at every use, and therefore it is very convenient.
Although such an exercise is more convenient, it still has some disadvantages. More specifically, when the exerciser is used, the user must at first select and input training mode manually, and then he must correctly input the individual identification code by ten keys or the like. If the input of the individual identification code is incorrect, it is possible that safety during exercise cannot be ensured, since the magnitude of load is controlled based on a data of a stranger.
There is an economical disadvantage as well as disadvantages during use. More specifically, for storing individual data, memory means having a prescribed storage capacity is necessary. If the exerciser is for business use, memory means having large capacity is necessary when the number of users is large, which naturally costs much. Meanwhile, if the storage capacity is limited, the number of users must be limited, which is also disadvantageous for business purpose.